


Novapets.com

by Haberdasher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A Voltron fic examining one website where Pidge was a regular before her mysterious disappearance.





	

**Profile comments for user Mondegreen (#1357)**

**01-01-14 to present**

**01-03-14 - Lunalee (#958) -** I know this is super late but thank you so much for the gifts omg you spoil me  <33

 **02-18-14 - ShadowWolf13 (#41892) -** thanks again for helping me out x3

 **03-10-14 - Morlock (#11025) -** Thank you for buying from my store! Come again soon! :)

 **05-19-14 - hunted1 (#9094) -** is wally open for breeding? he’s so pretty

 **05-30-14 - Excaliburr (#4701) -** …you okay?

 **07-02-14 - katrine (#2266) -** The July rare base has your name all over it I swear :V

 **07-06-14 - Lunalee (#958) -** Thinking of you  <33

 **12-25-14 - katrine (#2266) -** Doesn’t look like you check this much anymore but merry Christmas anyway c:

 

Private Message between users **Mondegreen (#1357)** and **hunted1 (#9094)**

**05-20-14**

**hunted1**

i commented on your profile about this yesterday but is wally open for breeding?

this guy: novapets.com/pet/153782/

he’s really pretty @_@

didn’t see anything either way about breeding on your page and he’s PERFECT for one of my plans

**05-22-14**

**hunted1**

guessing that’s a no i’ll try someone else lol

 

Private Message between users **Mondegreen (#1357)** and **Excaliburr (#4701)**

**05-26-14**

**Excaliburr**

I know it’s been a while but can I just rant to you about what just went down in my precalc final? You did say you were always up for listening to my ramblings, lol!

**05-29-14**

**Excaliburr**

…everything going okay on your end? Usually you respond ASAP when I come bug you with something, lol.

**06-01-14**

**Excaliburr**

…just noticed you haven’t logged on in like three weeks. Guess that might be why you aren’t responding lmao. Anyway, if you get this, send me a message back! Always nice to hear from you! :D

 

Private Message between users **Mondegreen (#1357)** and **SoulRunner (#772)**

**06-18-14**

**SoulRunner**

Okay, so I know this is super late, but I finished up your commission!

(external image)

If it looks good, just go ahead and send the payment. If you think something needs tweaking, let me know and we can work something out. I hope you like it as much as I liked working on it- you always come up with the most amusing prompts! ^^

 

 

**06-18-14**

**soulrunner-772:** tfw you spend three hours finishing up a really detailed pet commish for someone who apparently hasn’t logged on in over a month xP

#novapets #personal #lolwhoops #at least it was a fun one?

kaia-1001 liked this

cyberst0rm liked this

in-darkest-knight liked this

 

**07-26-14**

**anonymous** submitted to **novapets-confessions** : Does anyone know what happened to Mondegreen? They haven’t been on in like three months and it might sound silly but I’m actually concerned ;3;

#novapets #light #submission

cashewchomps liked this

cashewchomps said: I think Mondegreen uses she/her pronouns actually?

soulrunner-772 liked this

lunalee-958 liked this

lunalee-958 reblogged this and added: We were connected on a bunch of different sites and she hasn’t been on ANY of them since mid-May. I’m concerned too, nonny D:

in-darkest-knight liked this

 

**01-25-15**

**katrinethegreat:** Pet appeared in my lair with no warning. Looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn’t place it. Did some digging and apparently it’s one I stuck under the Giving Tree that got shunted back at me after the event ended because the person I sent it to never picked it up (or even logged in, apparently). Welp, guess it’s mine again now :V

#novapets #a gift from me to me #sorry friend when (if?) you log in again i’ll make it up to you #but for now i’m enjoying having this little gremlin around

cyberst0rm liked this

sugarleaf liked this

 

**04-24-15**

**anonymous** submitted to **novapets-confessions** : Is it weird that I like creeping through the lairs of inactive users? That Mondegreen had some great pets, but I doubt they’ll ever be used again at this rate…

sugarleaf liked this

dia-13519 said: …it is kind of weird ngl. But I looked at Mondegreen’s lair and… well, you’re not wrong >>

 

**Forums - Introductions - Long Hiatus Ends**

**07-05-17**

**Mondegreen (#1357)**

Hello all! As the title indicates, I’m not actually a new user, unlike most posting in this forum, but it has been… a long time since I’ve been here. As in, three years, give or take a few months? Wow, time flies…

It might take me some time to adjust to all the changes this place has clearly gone through, but I resolve to be an active user on here once more!

**07-05-17**

**Asphodel (#5704)**

Welcome back to Novapets! Feel free to ask me if you have any questions ^^

**07-05-17**

**Mondegreen (#1357)**

@5704: Will do!

**07-05-17**

**bitz-n-fitz (#659)**

Mondegreen? I remember that name! We were on the same team in that elemental event, remember? Team Air represent ;)

Where have you been? We missed you! <3

**07-06-17**

**Mondegreen (#1357)**

@659: I do remember, Bitzy! Team Air represent indeed!

As for where I’ve been, it’s… kind of a really, really long story. But it’s all good. Except for the part where I went three years without Internet access, lol. Just… don’t ask.

**07-06-17**

**bitz-n-fitz (#659)**

Oh my O_O

Well, whatever happened, it’s good to have you back. :)

**07-06-17**

**Mondegreen (#1357)**

It’s good to be back!


End file.
